1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor torque control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine vehicle equipped with an engine as a driving source or an electrically-driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle equipped with a motor as a driving source and a hybrid electric vehicle equipped with both a motor and an engine as a driving source, includes a vehicle on which a brake override system is mounted.
In the brake override system of the engine vehicle, an output of the engine is limited when both a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal are stepped. In the brake override system of the electrically-driven vehicle, an output of the motor is limited when both the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal are stepped.
For example, JP-2005-253151A and JP-2002-271917A disclose related-art techniques related to the control of the motor output at a time when both the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal are stepped.
However, in the brake override system of the electrically-driven vehicle in the related art, the motor output at a time when both the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal are stepped is simply limited to a predetermined output and is irrelevant to a vehicle velocity and a stepping amount of the brake pedal.